Final Drill
by Col98
Summary: How the Selveria vs Alicia battle should have gone.


**Final Drill**

* * *

The final battle at Ghirlandaio, a battle that could very well turn the tide of battle between the Empire and Gallia, was not fought with infantry and tanks. The two armies did not engage in an epic clash upon the planes. Instead, what the world saw was a battle between entities that can no longer be considered human. Valkyrur. The Valkyrur are an enigmatic race who possessed technology and power far beyond that of a human's. They were once thought to be the heroes of Europa; but have instead been revealed to be a violent race responsible for the Darcsen Calamity. They were thought to have disappeared without a trace, until the Empire began holding experiments in an attempt to develop the ultimate weapon. Abducting young children, the Empire began to research on a way to revive the Valkyrur's blood inside a possible descendant.

Selveria Bles, the Empire's Azure Witch, is the best result in those years of gruesome experimentation. She served as a general under Maximilian, an Imperial prince that she greatly admired. He is the world to her, and she will do anything to repay him for the things he has done for her. She revealed her power as a Valkyrur in the battle at the Nadir plains. She was an unstoppable force once armed with the Valkyrian Lance and Shield. Whole battalions fell before the wrath of her weapon, and Gallia seemed to have faced defeat.

That was until the Valkyrur's latent power awakened within the body of Alicia Melchiott, a low-ranked officer in the Gallian Militia. After taking a bullet to the chest, and nearing death, her Valkyrian blood began to flow within her veins, awaking her power. The soldier responsible for this was an acquaintance of hers, Faldio Landzaat. She entered the battle at Nadir in a trance. Using a similar Valkyrian Lance and Shield handed down from the Randgriz family; she faced against the Imperial Valkyrur and defeated her effortlessly. On that day, the Imperial soldiers felt the same fear the Gallians experienced when their witch annihilated their ranks.

Now, in this decisive battle, the two clash.

"I can't lose... this battle!" Selveria Bles, with her weapons in hand, ran towards her opponent.

"I have to do this!" Alicia Melchiott, with the very same weapons, charged at her target.

With the two armies standing at the side as mere spectators, the two Valkyrur battled. Their bodies consumed by blue flames, their hair colored a snow white, and their eyes painted blood red, they fought for their warring countries. Soldiers from either side watched as the two beings clashed with tremendous force. Each strike from a lance was enough to destroy an Imperial tank; each blow from the shield was enough to shatter the earth. The Valkyrur moved with impossible speed, making it almost impossible to watch with the naked eye.

Alicia attacked from above with a powerful thrust, but Selveria was able to evade by rolling to the side. As a dust of smoke rose, Alicia was faced with Selveria's sudden counter attack. The Valkyrian shield moved forward with great force, throwing Alicia straight through a rock wall. Her body rolled for a few more meters before coming to a painful halt. She was bleeding, blood gushed down her delicate face. She forced herself to stand while breathing heavily.

"It's no use..." She panted. "...I can't win."

"That person has something I don't have..." she looks at Selveria ominously walking towards her. Resolve was in her eyes.

"Strength...?" She gripped the lance and used it to lift herself up. "....No."

"She probably has something precious to her. She has the resolve to protect it."

Still, she has to fight for her country. That is her reason. If she loses here, all of Gallia will fall. The country that she once knew and loved will become nothing but a smoldering wasteland depraved of dreams and ragnite. That is why she cannot lose. When a Valkyrur faces a human, it is a one sided battle. But the same cannot always be said when faced with another Valkyrur. However, even Valkyrur have limits and she is nearing hers.

With what little strength she has, she attempts at another attack. She runs forward and thrusts the lance against Selveria. But it is easily deflected. Selveria deflects with her shield, making the Gallian Valkyrur lose her footing. In that brief moment of imbalance, she moves forward and impales her lance into her opponent's chest.

"Graaaaaaah!!"

Alicia let out an unworldly scream as the lance pierced her chest. Blood flowed uncontrollably painting her once blue uniform a crimson red. The Valkyrur's blue flames die out as she returns to becoming a mere human. With her vision slowly blurring she begins to take in the battlefield around her. The Gallians in the distance are all silent, their faces show depression. The Imperials as well, are silent, but their faces cannot be read because of their helms. And finally, her opponent, Selveria, showed a face of triumph and sadness.

Why was she defeated?  
Was it because of her lack of reason?  
Was it because of Selveria's superior resolve?  
Was she too weak?  
Was Selveria too strong?  
Is this her destiny?

Her vision turns black and her senses are dying. The metal feeling in her chest is numbing. Her mind becomes blank, as she becomes enveloped by the darkness of death. One by one, her memories begin to replay in her mind...

"_You there! Put your hands up!" _

That was the first time she met Welkin Gunther.

"_You are now promoted to Lieutenant, Welkin Gunther. Alicia Melchiott, you are now promoted to a Sergeant, and you will be acting as Lieutenant Gunther's second in command."  
"Yes, ma'am!" _

That was when they officially became recognized as part of the militia.

"_Hey, Alicia hold on to these for a while will you?"  
"Yuck! You made me hold poo!? Are you crazy!?"_

Was that the first time they fought over something pointless?

"_Our mission is to retake the great Vasal Bridge! Squad 7, move out!" _

Squad 7...  
Squad 7...  
Squad... 7...  
Largo, Rosie, Isara, Homer, Edy, Jann, Zaka, Marina... Welkin...

"_What are you talking about? Squad 7's your family."  
"Huh? Family?"  
"Yes, I'm the dad, you're the mom, and Rosie and Isara are the sisters. Largo can be the uncle, but don't tell him I told you that, okay?" _

Family...  
Is she... fighting for her country... or is she fighting for the people she cared for...

"_Welkin, once this war is over. I have something to tell you." _

There is no definite answer. There is no absolute reason for her to fight like this. But she is sure, she is certain, that someone is waiting for her to come back victorious. An image appears in her mind of the family she knew. They were all posing in front of the Edelweiss, with smiles on their faces. She saw herself in the picture, standing beside someone she knew. The man's face remained blurred until it slowly became clearer.

"Wel... kin..."

"What!?" Selveria was surprised by the woman suspended by her lance. _How could she still be talking!?_

"I have... a reason... to fight..." She slowly raises her hand and holds on to the Imperial's lance.

Selveria felt a cold shiver as her opponent stared at her in the eye. Alicia Melchiott's eyes were grave serious. Her eyes were full of resolve, anger, and love. Selveria was afraid. For the first time in ages, she was afraid at the person she had grasped.

"It's over..." Selveria slowly said, wanting to comfort her opponent in her dying breath.

"No... This isn't over yet!!" Alicia gripped the Imperial lance and drew from within it its immense energy. Using her opponent's Valkyrian power, her body becomes consumed in a fiery red flame. The Valkyrian power within her is reawakened by her own power. Her hair dances in the wind as her eyes begin to glow an eerie blue light. Gritting her teeth, Alicia raises her foot to kick at her opponent with such force that easily sends her flying back.

The hole on her chest heals almost immediately as she slowly descends on the ground, easily scorching the grass.

Selveria Bles recovered to her feet after travelling a few good meters. She looked at her opponent with her vision painted red from the blood flowing down her eye. But as she looked at the Gallian with her clear eye, nothing changed with the color of the flame that engulfed her. This baffled her to a degree. That is not the Valkyrur's sacred flame. That is something much, more, different.

Even the lance the girl held appeared different. The spiraled lance slowly begins to mold into a different shape. Its edges become sharper, and its base becomes wider. Alicia Melchiott raises the weapon into the air and it begins to manifest itself into what resembled a drill. The shield she wielded slowly began to shatter with its pieces combining with the drill she held above her.

"Why do you fight!?" Selveria's opponent screamed.

"I fight for the glory of the Emperor!" Selveria Bles will not be discouraged by this act of showmanship. She adapts a pose and raises her lance forward.

"Liar!!"

"Wh---what?"

"Impossible. You aren't fighting for that Empire… the very same empire that abused you as a child!" Her words struck Selveria like bullets. "You're real reason for fighting… Is that Prince! MAXIMILIAN!!"

Selveria Bles was stricken with pain at the mention of his name. The man she once respected was a man she had failed. She failed to meet his expectations. This is the only way Selveria knows how to repay Maximilian. By defeating his opponents and by making his dreams come true.

"The reason for my fighting doesn't matter! I fight for my own reasons, and my reasons alone! Therefore… therefore, I'm going to give my all to defeat you!" Selveria's blue flame engulfed her body and reached into the sky.

"Nonsense! You're just denying things now! He _is_ the reason, isn't he!?" Alicia lowered her lance and moved forward with even greater speed. She crashed against Selveria and drove her forward through the Nadir's soil. "You love him, don't you!?"

Selveria looked at her with shock.

"If you do, if you really love him, then shouldn't you be trying to change him for the better!?" The Gallian drove her against a stone wall, causing her immense pain. "I for one… know someone who's trying to change me back to the way I was… because he loves me…"

Alicia spoke with soft words as she slowly withdrew.

"……….NO!!" An inexplicable anger arose from within Selveria. With that anger turned to force, she knocked back the Gallian a great distance. Heavily panting from her injuries, she looks at the Gallian with determination glinting in her eyes. "A person like me has no right to change His Grace…"

"Keep… telling yourself that…" her opponent slowly stood as she returned the same angry glare. Selveria had nothing to say, and merely stood up herself.

"Keep denying that you can't change him… KEEP PRETENDING YOU'RE SAD!!" Alicia's red flames grew in intensity, engulfing the whole battlefield, scorching the earth.

Selveria was getting sick of this woman's preaching. "We are Valkyria! We are not only living weapons, but also living bombs! I SHALL LIGHT MY FINAL FLAME TO EXTINGUISH YOUR SO-CALLED RESOLVE!!"

Selveria raised her lance towards the sky, splitting apart the clouds above her. She drew from within her every ounce of her power, every ounce of her resolve. She knew that she had to do this for the greater good. She was prepared to do anything to defeat her enemy, even if it meant her sacrifice. The lance she held extended in length and as its body grew in size. The Valkyrian lance began to spin like a drill, as the blue light consuming her body transferred to the weapon.

"Living weapons? Is that what you consider yourself to be!? No! We are much more than that! I'll show you, one day… BUT FOR NOW!! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE FLAMING WEAPON OF NOT ONLY GALLIA, BUT OF ALL OF EUROPA!!" Alicia Melchiott raised her drill into the air and it began to spin with such intensity. The red flames consuming her body flowed towards the growing drill as Alicia drew within the core of all her power.

With the drill now at its maximum power, Alicia positions it forward and attacks. The drill spins with such intensity that it propels itself towards its target with frightening speed.

"**ON BEHALF OF THE GALLIAN MILITIA!! GIGA---- DRILL------ BRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKKKEEEERRRRR**------ **!!!!!**"

"Very well then, BURN IN THE EVERLASTING FLAME OF THE EMPIRE!!"

The Valkyrian Lance glowed with a blinding light as it spun. Selveria lowered the weapon and attacked forward. The blue flames push the immense lance forward shattering the barrier of sound.

"**RETURN TO YOUR ALLUSIONS PEASANT!! GIGA----- DRILL------ **--------- **!!!!!"**

The two juggernauts crash into each other creating a shockwave that ripples through the battlefield easily wiping out both armies. The sky becomes covered by a dense cloud of energy as the earth becomes consumed by an immeasurable heat. The collision creates an earthquake felt throughout the lands. The collided forces send a seismic ripple through all of Europa. From Randgriz, and from the Imperial Capital, a large pillar of red and blue fire can be seen stretching towards the heavens. And even in space, a large circle of flame is seen surrounding Europa.

In the middle of this storm the Imperial Valkyria gained a sudden advantage. Her lance accelerated and spun much faster than Alicia's. With the sudden increase in power, her lance moves forward through Alicia's drill. The drill disintegrates bit by bit as the Imperial lance is driven straight through.

"WE DESTROYED THE DARCSENS!! WE CONQUERED EUROPA!! WE VALKYRUR ARE ONLY DESTINED TO DESTROY!!" Selveria Bles shouted at the top of her lungs as she penetrated Alicia Melchiott's weapon inch by inch.

As the Imperial Lance disintegrated through the Gallian's, Selveria felt her victory drawing near. But then, the last centimeter of her advance is stopped by what little remained of Alicia's lance. With her eyes steeled with determination...

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO FOLLOW EVERYTHING THE WORLD THROWS AT YOU!? OR ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT AGAINST YOUR DESTINY AND CHANGE IT!?" The pressure driven forward by the Imperial stopped that instant as Alicia's power began to grow. "EVERY CREATURE ON THIS WORLD IS STRIVING TO PASS ON THE FUTURE TO NEXT GENERATIONS!! AND I'M GOING TO DO JUST THAT!!"

With one final push, her red flame consumes what remains of her lance and rebuilds it from its shattered pieces. The drill moves in a single swift motion, completely annihilating the Imperial's lance. As the lance's pieces hover around her frozen in time, Alicia reveals herself to Selveria with a closed fist. Alicia's punch connects, easily sending the enemy Valkyrur flying backwards. As Selveria flies through the air, what remains of Alicia's drill flies towards her and instantly pierces her heart.

"........"

All that remained was silence. The only sound that was heard was Alicia's heaving panting. She looked at her opponent with soft eyes. Selveria lay lifeless on the ground with a lance driven through her body. In her last moments of life, she says in a weak voice...

"Just... promise me... that you'll change... His... Grace..."

"I promise that. I always... keep my promises..." Exhausting all her Valkyrian and human energy, Alicia Melchiott closes her eyes and falls unconscious.

* * *

**A/N**: Please read and review. I wrote this while I was bored one day. XD


End file.
